Devil In Winter
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The tour had been fun but someone had been lurking in the shadows, waiting to cause havoc... who was it and why? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Never Know Who's Filming

_**November 6th 2017…**_

" _Where's Goldie when we need him?" Amanda questioned quietly._

 _It was only day three into the tour and people were going crazy._

" _I think he went upstairs an hour ago." Finn responded before he playfully slapped Amanda on her ass and her face went a light red as Dean fumed._

" _Get your hands off of my Shield Sister, you fuckin' mutt!" Dean yelled drunkenly, Roman, Renee and Seth restraining him._

" _Babe, calm down, they're just unwinding!" Renee responded._

" _Yeah, Dean, just chill." Seth replied before Finn and Amanda headed to the elevator._

 _They walked into it and kissed once the doors closed, Finn carefully pinning Amanda against the elevator wall as she wrapped her left leg around his lower back… only for the doors to open again and for Hiroki, who was heading to the hotel bar, to see them._

" _Uh… I'll take the stairs." Hiroki responded, before walking away from the elevator._

" _Fine by us." Finn replied before he closed the elevator doors again and rested his hands on her hips and her right leg wrapping around his lower back before he picked her up and hit the button to stop the elevator, the two kissing._

 _Once both were fully naked and Finn found the condom that had been slipped into his pocket, he put it on before he pulled her closer so she could feel his hardened manhood and feel how much he wanted to help her feel better as he kissed her neck, Amanda knowing that they both needed to feel better._

 _Amanda let out a low moan as she felt him brush it between her legs, letting out a mewl as it sent shockwaves through her spot and Finn lightly kissed her sternum._

 _"We have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl as he put her up against the wall again._

 _Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think 'Screw it if we get loud!' and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone._

 _As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl "That's my naughty girl!" in her left ear._

 _Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed._

 _But little did they know that they were being watched…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 19th 2017…**_

The match was still on going when everyone saw the GTV logo appear on the screen… and the logo was soon replaced by video that made everyone's eyes widen.

Finn slowly backed away from Randy and walked over to Amanda, pulling her into his arms as the other wrestlers looked at each other even as the video was taken off of the titantron.

"See, I told you he's bad for her! Probably filmed the entire thing!" Samoa Joe responded after Baron and Yukie looked at him, Yukie turning pissed off at Joe.

But then she and Baron had to hold John back as John tried to lunge at Finn.

"You can't kill your sister's boyfriend!" Yukie yelled.

"Want to bet, Shirabuki?!" John responded angrily as Finn guided Amanda to the backstage area and into the locker room… and held her as she was struggling not to cry.

"It's gonna be okay. I don't know why we were targeted but-" Finn replied to try to reassure Amanda but they were interrupted by John trying to bust the door down and Seth, Dean, Roman, Randy, Yukie, Baron and Hiroki pulling him back.

"I said let me go!" John shouted.

"He wouldn't betray her like that, John! Calm the fuck down!" Hiroki replied.

"Yeah, me and my brother trust him, and he would never do something that crazy." Yukie responded.

Randy dragged John away as Yukie knocked on the door.

"Is he gone?" Amanda questioned.

"He's gone." Yukie replied, Amanda unlocking the door and opening it before the remaining group walked in and Seth closed the door.

"Whoever filmed that needs to pay!" Finn responded before he reached for the nearby baseball bat, only for Seth to stop him.

"You don't even know who it is yet, Balor." Seth repiled.

"Everyone just take a breath, alright? That camera could've been a trap for anyone." Baron responded as Finn sat down and lightly pulled Amanda onto his lap, their arms around each other.

"Hey, I'm worried too. What if there are more cameras who recorded more of them… or even one of us?!" Yukie replied, as she started to feel scared..

"Vince is gonna go into damage control mode." Baron responded as they kissed.

"Yeah, by firing Finn." Dean muttered.

"Not helpful, Dean." Finn responded.

"What? We all know the old man doesn't like you because you and Mandy are sleeping together." Dean explained.

"He didn't like Rusev and Lana either but Vince got over that." Hiroki responded.

"And he'll get over Finn soon, but now, this better not go onto the news or any other porn sites overnight." Yukie explained.

"I hope it won't." Amanda replied before the others let them be and Finn and Amanda kissed before he went to go clean off.

It was when Amanda was looking at the Tv that she heard her phone chime and grabbed it, seeing a text from Chihiro.

' _I heard about your little stunt you've pulled with Finn.'_

' _We were being filmed and didn't know it, kid, we didn't put that up there!'_ Amanda responded… but it was clear that Chihiro didn't believe that.

 _'Mhm, keep telling lies, Mandy. Soon, you'll be discovered all over the world for doing this. Think about how many people will see you now as some pornstar along with Finn.'_

"Fucking brat." Amanda muttered after blocking Chihiro's number at the same time a half dressed Finn exited the restroom and walked over, leaning in and kissing Amanda on her neck.

"She'll believe whatever she wants to, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

It wasn't long before the two were at the hotel, in their pajamas and watching _Sid & Nancy_.

The movie always seemed to make them feel better.


	2. With A Little Help

_**November 20th 2017…**_

"That was horrifying, what happened earlier... or last night." Randy replied as he and Hiroki drank at the hotel bar.

"Yeah… I wasn't even expecting that during the match. But whoever did that is gonna pay… great, now I sound like Finn." Hiroki explained.

"He's right though, their privacy was invaded and the person who did that needs to pay." Randy responded before both heard a noise and turned to see a drunk Alexa.

"That video of Mandy… of her having sex like a slut she is, it was great… she even sounded like one!" Alexa slurred.

"Listen, Little Miss Terror, you need to lay off the alcohol! It wasn't them that filmed it!" Randy responded, Alexa cackling for a few seconds.

"Finn was recording the whole damn thing… and it ended up being shown to everyone in the arena. It proves that he knows how to handle… a slut like Mandy." Alexa repiled.

"Go find Murphy before I slap her!" Randy responded, Hiroki going and finding Murphy.

"Lexa, you've drank too much!" Murphy replied, picking Alexa up over his shoulder and took her away.

"I was just having fun!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Yeah, a little too much fun, when it comes to Mandy and Finn being exposed." Hiroki muttered.

"I bet she's the one who put the camera there." Randy replied.

It was after 8 in the morning when Finn opened his eyes as he heard his phone chiming and picked it up… to his surprise, it was a comment on his Twitter page from Phil.

' _You sneaky bastard! When I come and find you, it will be the end of you for what you did!'_

"Bloody hell…" Finn muttered, removing the comment before he set the phone down and went back to holding a half awake Amanda.

"Are more of my old friends going crazy?" Amanda questioned after they kissed.

"Yes they are, Darlin'." Finn responded before Amanda saw a text from Phil.

 _'Where are you and that guy who recorded you, Mandy?!'_

' _He didn't record me and him making love, cool off!'_ Amanda responded.

 _'I still want to kill him though.'_ Phil replied.

"Human respect is disintegrating." Amanda responded.

"We're on the eve of destruction." Finn replied before they kissed… and then heard a knock at the door from Baron.

"Hey, let me in, you two." He called out.

Finn stood up, walked over to the door and unlocked it before he opened it and Baron walked in as Amanda stood up.

"Are we the only ones awake so far?" Finn questioned after closing the door.

"Actually, no. Yukie stayed up all night, because of something she couldn't tell me." Baron explained.

"She's freaked out worse than we thought." Amanda responded before she covered her mouth to muffle a sneeze, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"I don't know why she's freaking out but-" Baron started to say, before he heard his phone chime to see an video message with the subject saying _'Is this_ _you and Yukie Yang?'_.

"More videos?" Finn asked.

"The fuck is this?" Baron questioned, before playing the video to see him and Yukie in the shower together, and quickly shutting it off. "Aw damn." He responded.

"If we can keep calm about this, maybe we can catch whoever's-" Amanda replied before they heard a shrill scream from Alexa and things being thrown as Murphy said "Babe, calm down! It's not what you're thinking, I didn't upload that!" and ducked the flying hair brush.

"I'm guessing they're the third victims." Baron stated.

Amanda knew that things were just getting started… and Finn lightly squeezed her right hand.

"Who you were back then isn't who you are now, Mandy." Finn responded reassuringly.

"Randy's wife and ex wife won't see it that way." Amanda replied.

It was at the Toyota Center in Houston for Raw that Amanda heard _Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour play and answered her phone.

"About damn time!" Phil responded in an agitated manner.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you who he is." Amanda replied.

"You better, Amanda Cena! And who is this fucking Yukie?! She looks like she's fucking a balding goat with the way he moves." Phil questioned.

"Cé a d'iarr?" Finn questioned after he walked in.

"Mo chara d'aois." Amanda responded, catching Phil off guard.

"What the… oh, he speaks French too, put his ass on the phone, let me share him a few words in English!" Phil retorted.

"I speak English, Irish, Spanish and Japanese, Irish is my native language!" Finn responded after the phone was in his right hand. "And I didn't film any of the videos so why would you accuse me of that?" He replied.

"So, I'm finally speaking to you now? Listen, I don't believe you when you said that you didn't record those videos, what you need to do is back the fuck off of Mandy, or I'll call 911 on your ass! That's my Mandy, the one I know since she was a teen!" Phil retorted.

"First off, she ain't 15 anymore! Second, she and I have been together for over a year and it's a healthy, loving relationship! Why would I ever betray her when she's my future wife and future mother of my children?" Finn responded, the last few words making Amanda smile.

"If I ever see you somewhere in the streets, I'll kill your ass when I find you! You're not the perfect person to even be around her!" Phil retorted angrily, before the phone was taken from him.

"I'm sorry about him, he's overprotective of the women in his life." April responded before she and Finn hung up and Finn and Amanda hugged and kissed.

"Future wife and mother to your kids?" Amanda replied as they smiled at each other.

"I don't see myself spending my life with any other woman." Finn responded before they kissed… at the same time that Seth walked in.

"Everyone's being targeted with private videos for no reason." Seth responded.

"Whoever is doing this, I hope the police catch them before we do." Amanda replied.

"Oh, they're gonna get what's coming to them. And did I hear talk about the future?" Seth responded.

"Yeah, Mandy and I've been talking about getting married either in the middle of next year or later next year. Depending on when we have enough time off." Finn explained.

"That's great, but once this whole mess blows over, you two can do that. I mean, Yukie's a crying mess while dressed in black, and Alexa is well… whatever she's doing ain't good." Seth explained.

"I better go check on Yukie." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and she left.

Amanda reached Yukie's locker room and was about to knock but she heard Yukie and Baron talking.

"Why would she do that to us? She's our friend." Baron responded.

"Or maybe it was my brat of a sister who followed us, and did it to us?" Yukie suggested.

' _After how Chihiro behaved last night, that could be possible.'_ Amanda thought before she decided to open the door… and without seeing who it was, Yukie threw her flat iron and Amanda fell to her knees as it hit her left hand, which smacked against her head.

"I swear many people are trying to touch me and get pictures!" Yukie cried.

"I'm… just gonna go." Amanda responded as she pulled herself up and left, Baron following after her as she was stumbling slightly from the blow to her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Baron questioned.

Amanda nodded as Finn and Seth ran to her, Finn holding Amanda upright.

"What happened?!" Finn asked.

"Yukie threw her flat iron at Mandy without even looking." Baron explained.

"Go calm Yukie down." Seth responded before he and Finn guided Amanda to the trainer's room.

Baron knew that things wouldn't be calm for a while.


End file.
